Week 10 = Anna
Week 10 California area. GM: Lee Hunters: Elliot, Luiz, Jackie, Hans, Anna, Mauler "Do you want a picture? It'll last longer." - Luiz notices the Winter Lady looking at him "We are... a children's rap group." - After Elliot accidentally magically looks twelve, trying to pass a checkpoint into California. TL:DR: Wildfae corrupted by Tezcatlapoca tried to hasten the apocalypse on the super-storming west coast. They were stopped by this party and a unit of Winter fae. Winter and Lucifer have a treaty. Anna became the Winter Knight. 'Anna reveals to the hunternet her former life in the Thorned Rose cult. ' I have completed my mission for the Queen. The vessel was preserved long enough to be of use. Not the one we originally were keeping her for - but there are other vessels should her Ladyship fall. I must admit I am pleased. I like Anna, and she keeps more of her true self this way. '' We should start at the beginning, Mauler. ''At the Thorned Rose? That's not even nearly the beginning. '' Actually, I just meant of this hunt. ~ We drove to California, concerned about the extreme storms there. With magic and lies, we got past the checkpoint. We thought the citizens should be evacuated - so we influenced General Mackavoy to get that done. Mist-Jaguars showed up at this point. We tricked them into attacking a warehouse instead of the army base, but we have no confirmation whether Mackavoy ever managed to get the evacuation orders out. We found the source of the Mist-Jaguars - a aztec-rune covered Mirror inside a mausoleum with no name on it. We destroyed this and many of the Jaguars - the rest, which are simple minded beasts, Mauler asserted dominance over and lead into battle. ''I WAS JAGUAR LORD! ALL BOW BEFORE MAULER! JAGUAR LORD MAULE- *cough*. '' The last thing through the mirror was a jaguar headed fae. It was a corrupted wildfae, who had joined Tezcatlapoca in search of power and thought to curry favour by bringing an early apocalypse into town. We met up with a large gathering of winter fae, while Hans stayed to raise an army of the dead. Luiz was very cheeky and we had to make him sit in the car. ''Damn Luiz and the car - it was almost - it ''was -'' the death of you. And I nearly failed my task! Winter joined forces with us to fight the gathering of corrupted jaguar-wild-fae. I sat in the car, since having lost my magic I considered my involvement in battle pointless. Luiz, however, decided to use the car as a weapon and slewed it straight into the ranks of fae. It was very effective, but I had to then remove myself from the wreckage and fight for my life against mist jaguars - by myself. In desperation, I subdued a single jaguar as I saw Mauler had done, and then rode it into battle with its pack against the nearest jaguar-headed fae. I slew one, though I sustained many wounds in the process. Some - beast thing - belonging to Jackie, I think? It went wild, and started slaughtering the jaguars. They were just animals, and anyway, were now my responsibility. I fell protecting my jaguar from it. I am still not sure how close to d I will do the key-pushing. Death is not always as black and white as you mortals think. You have such a ''thing ''about it. '' ''But the Winter Lady was there. This was a test, and Anna passed it. I knew they'd been watching her more closely recently, of course. After she lost her magic I expected them to lose interest. It turned out they had other plans. She bestowed the mantle of the Winter Knight on Anna's dying body. '' ''And now Anna has that role. '' ''Luiz left to do... something. I think it involved the Auctioneer, which was charmingly naive of him. Winter and Lucifer have a treaty now. The small, early apocalypse was averted. However, the storms rage on, and the great day draws nearer. We are preparing. '' ~ Okay. So I have one more thing to say. I grew up in the cult of the Thorned Rose, and I escaped at 15. Mauler was there at the time, but I just thought he was a very nice cat. The Thorned Rose is a nasty sub-sect of the Rosicrucians, and if you've heard of them you've heard the rumours about demon summoning, sacrifices, cruelty, and brainwashing. Well, those are true. I have their brand on my arm and they really, ''really don't like people who leave. But now I finally feel like I don't have to hide from them all the time. If you, too, have had trouble with magical evil cults in the past, feel free to message me. I set up a message board. And if anyone in the Thorned Rose is reading this? Congratulations. You found Tirzah from the Wisconsin Second Brotherhood. Come at me. Good luck getting through ''Winter. '' And now I'm going to check the mail. A long, thin, package has arrived and the box is covered in frost. I feel like rule 1 is probably not to keep the ladies waiting. - Anna Worthington (ORACLE-7) PS. Rule 2 is probably something about conflicts of interest. I am no longer accepting information & data analysis commissions - indefinitely- unless you have proof of good relations with Winter.